jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 21
TOKYO MX ＊ アニメ 「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険」:ストーリー |storyboard = Hitomi Ezoe Yukio Nishimoto |epidirector = Hitomi Ezoe |anidirector = Takenori Tsukuma Kohei Ashiya Shinya Kouno Ik Jang |assistani = Hideaki Matsuoka Yuuichi Nakasawa Toru Iino Ryo Kobayashi Kyoko Kotani |key = Toru Yoshida Yuuichi Nakasawa Yasuhiro Ito Yoshie Matsumoto Mihoko Ookawa Toru Iino Shigemi Aoyagi Ik Jang Tomoki Kouda Hideaki Matsuoka Kohei Ashiya Atsushi Kashiwa Kazuyuki Ikai Hiroki Saito Takashi Hirabayashi Junichi Kitamura |2ndkey = Megumi Itoi Aya Nishimura Shunichi Ishimoto Shunsuke Igarashi Yuta Azuma Daiki Ito Masahiro Yoshida Tsuneta Ando Takuya Azuma Yoshimoto Mitsuota Osamu Honma Nobuko Shinohara Mizue Ogawa Mariko Inagaki Takahiro Kamogawa White Line Mouse Nakamura Production Ekura Animal |designcoop = Jun Ishigami Gorou Murata Megumi Itoi |airdate = March 2, 2013 |endate = March 18, 2017 |opening = BLOODY STREAM |ending = N/A |previous = Caesar: A Lonely Youth |next = A True Warrior }} is the twenty-first episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It is also the twelfth episode of Battle Tendency. It covers Chapter 94 to Chapter 97 of the manga. Summary The short history of the hotel JoJo and Lisa Lisa find themselves in is presented: it was once a luxurious establishment before falling into ruin when its owner died. Kars eventually turned it into a temporary lair. Whilst following Wamuu's trail of blood, Joseph and Lisa Lisa encounter another Vampire named Wired Beck. Beck is confident but Lisa Lisa instantly destroys him with her Ripple-infused . Before continuing on, JoJo states he will not take the antidote he received until he has beaten Wamuu as a promise to Caesar. JoJo and Lisa Lisa proceed to a dark chamber where Wamuu is waiting for them. Joseph wants to attack but Lisa Lisa then detects the 100 hidden Vampires in the room, impressing Wamuu with her skill. Kars reveals himself and orders the Vampires to attack, even denying Wamuu his chance to fight JoJo. However, Lisa Lisa manages to hold off their attack with a bluff saying that if both she and JoJo are killed, a time bomb will destroy the Red Stone of Aja. Thus, she proposes that JoJo fights against Wamuu whilst she fights against Kars with the stone on the line. Wamuu and Kars arrange a place for the battle at midnight at the Skeleton Heel Stone near the foot of Piz Bernina, keeping Lisa Lisa as insurance to make sure JoJo brings the stone. After bringing Messina back with him, JoJo searches Lisa Lisa's luggage and finds a picture of Erina, Speedwagon and Straizo from fifty years ago, becoming curious as to why Lisa Lisa would have it. Upon meeting at the arena, Lisa Lisa reveals that she was the baby that Erina rescued from the ship that fateful day, further explaining how she was raised by Straizo, who was the one who taught her about the Ripple and gave her the stone. As JoJo and Wamuu's battle is revealed to be a chariot race using vampire horses, JoJo puts on Caesar's bandana and prepares to battle. Appearances |Av4=MessinaAvAnim.png|Name4=Messina |Av5=WamuuAvAnim.png|Name5=Wamuu |Av6=KarsAvAnim.png|Name6=Kars }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary References Navigation Category:Season 1 Episodes